En route pour la liberté
by Tefa
Summary: Si les actions du trio du son avaient été différentes, leur fin aurait elle malgré tout eue lieu ? [Version révisée de l'ancienne histoire.]


L'infirmerie de la tour de la Forêt de la Mort était décidement bien morne. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était venue Kin Tsuchi quelques minutes après son réveil. Elle était désormais assise sur son lit, les genoux recroquevillés sur son torse, et observait d'un oeil distrait l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

La pièce blanchâtre n'est pas grande en soi. Seuls quatre lits (si ses observations étaient bonnes), aussi immaculés que la pièce, sont présents, séparés en deux rangées de deux, les lits d'une rangée étant divisés par un simple rideau verdâtre comme on pouvait en voir dans tant de centres médicaux. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les néons aveuglants et quelque peu défaillants par moments accrochés au plafond sont la source majeure de lumière dans la pièce. Les deux lits d'en face sont visibles, bien que vides, et il n'y avait pas trace de matériel médical ou de meubles en dehors des lits et de leur table de chevet dans son champ de vision.

La seule issue de la pièce se trouve à sa gauche, une simple porte beige contrastant un peu avec la blancheur de la pièce. Elle aurait pu se penser seule en ces murs, si le lit voisin au sien n'émettait pas des grognements de douleurs à intervalle régulière, accompagnés d'une respiration bruyante.

Elle savait de suite, à cette façon de grogner, que son voisin était Zaku Abumi, autre genin du village du son, évanoui après son combat contre Shino Aburame qui l'a mené, sans doute, vers un handicap permanent au niveau des bras. Penser à son compagnon infortuné ramena immédiatement les pensées de Kin vers celui qui les avaient envoyés ici, l'unique équipe d'Otogakure no Sato, pour l'examen de selection des Chuunin.

Kin ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en pensant a son maître. Ils avaient échoué leur mission, Zaku était dans un état pitoyable et ne pouvait probablement plus combattre, elle avait été humiliée par le type aux ombres, quant à Dosu ... Il était peut être encore le seul candidat valable pour leur maître.

_"Il a peut être vaincu son adversaire …" _

Elle secoua un peu la tête, posa son menton sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, les sourcils s'étant sensiblements froncés. Répetant dans sa tête, tel un mantra, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire des deux autres ninjas. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même camarades. Juste compagnons de mission. Pas une équipe. Juste trois personnes à qui l'on a confié le même but. Ces deux "camarades" étaient d'ailleurs prêts à la sacrifier pour se débarasser de l'ennemi, dans la forêt de la mort.

Elle fronça encore davantage les sourcils en se remémorant ce fameux combat dans la forêt. Ils avaient le dessus et auraient pu en finir rapidement, mais il a fallu que tout les genins de Konoha viennent s'en méler et se serrent les coudes. Il y avait aussi cette histoire de marques bizarres apparues sur le corps de Sasuke Uchiwa -leur cible- que lui avait racontée Dosu, après la bataille, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que les épaules du troisième membre, encore inconscient, étaient déboîtées et que les os de ses bras étaient partiellement fêlés. Durant la petite conversation avec le jeune homme momifié, elle ne put s'empêcher de se douter qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre en face d'elle ...

"Urgh … Tiens … Ou j'suis ?"

Kin sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix un peu pâteuse du genin aux cheveux sauvages briser ses pensées. Elle songea un instant révéler sa présence dans la pièce, mais s'avisa et préféra garder le silence, attendant la suite des évènements.

"Hey, y'a quelqu'un ?" Demanda Zaku. Elle l'entendit siffler entre ses dents et s'écrouler sur son lit. "Rah putain, j'ai mal!". Kin faillit pousser un soupir mais se retint. Le silence retrouva la pièce pendant quelques minutes après ca, jusqu'a ce que Zaku ne pousse un soupir bruyant et ne recommence à parler.

"Je m'demande ... Ce que Maître Orochimaru va faire de moi maintenant. J'ai du le décevoir avec ma prestation minable dans l'aire de combat ..." Il doute ? Kin ne pourrait pas le dire précisement, il ne s'adressait de toute manière pas à elle. Ignorant le fait que c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entendait exprimer ses pensées ouvertement depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se mit à poser cette question, cette fois pour elle même. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une nouvelle fois en réfléchissant. Qu'allait faire Orochimaru d'elle à présent qu'ils avaient échoués ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de dévelloper plus le sujet, Zaku reprenant son monologue et brisant son train de pensée une nouvelle fois.

"Il va probablement se débarasser de moi, me bannir d'Oto et me laisser me démerder une nouvelle fois ... J'aurais préféré avoir encore une utilité pour lui ...". Kin haussa les sourcils : c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le genin égocentrique parler sur un autre ton que ceux de la colère ou de l'orgeuil. C'était du désespoir qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Zaku.

_"Je ne pensais pas que ce type avait des sentiments ..."_

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, doucement mais sûrement. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction de leur visiteur innatendu et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise : Dans l'encadrure de la porte se tenait leur maître. Elle entendit Zaku prononcer son nom, vraisemblablement enchanté de le voir. Elle se contenta de déglutir encore une fois. Orochimaru fit quelques pas, se placant au niveau du rideau qui les séparait, Zaku et elle, et regardait tour à tour ses pions (qui ne se savaient pas en être), l'indifférence étant la seule chose visible sur son visage pâle.

Le sannin aux serpents prit la parole : "Ku ku ku ... Mes chers élèves ...". Kin entendit vaguement Zaku dire en arrière plan "Huh ? J'suis pas seul", mais elle n'y fit pas attention, attendant anxieusement les prochains mots de leur maître.

"Vous avez échoué votre mission ..." Kin ferma les yeux et serra les paupières, se sentant terrifiée par le regard du serpent qui, elle le sentait malgré tout, était en train de la percer à nue. "Néanmoins ... Je ne vous en veux pas.". La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Orochimaru regarda la jeune fille, l'expression toujours impassible sur son visage, bien qu'elle pouvait voir une lueur de malice dans son regard. "Non, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Vous aurez encore une ... dernière utilité pour moi. Reposez vous. J'aurais besoin de vous en pleine forme".

Kin se sentit avoir un soudain frisson de peur traverser sa colonne vertébrale. C'était la première fois qu'Orochimaru lui faisait cet depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Son instinct venait juste de sonner l'alerte chez la jeune kunoichi sans pour autant qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Son maître dut la sentir commencer à paniquer, car il tourna son regard glacant vers elle, haussant un sourcil et demandant implicitement ce qui n'allait pas. Kin répondit simplement par un signe de tête négatif pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, ce a quoi le sannin ne fit rien et se tourna vers la porte, commençant à s'y rediriger.

"Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai ... une affaire à régler. A bientôt ..." Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil a son élève, secoua la tête et reparti, refermant la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes après cette visite éclair, Kin fut ramené de sa peur à la réalité par Zaku, qui l'interpella bruyamment. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la silhouette grossière de son camarade qui se dessinait à travers le rideau.

"Hmm ?"

"Alors t'étais la d'puis tout à l'heure..." Kin ne répondit rien, laissant Zaku poursuivre sa phrase. "T'aurais pu au moins l'dire."

"Et pourquoi ca ?" Elle entendit Zaku marmonner, mais il ne se laissa pas détourner aussi facilement.

"Est-c'que tu m'as entendu parler, tout à l'heure ?" Au ton employé, il exigeait une réponse. Kin ne se fit pas attendre pour la lui donner.

"Oh, tu veux dire ton émouvant discours sur le pauvre genin inutile qui allait se faire rejeter de son village ? C'était ... touchant." Kin se sentit sourire malgré elle en imaginant la tête de son compagnon en ce moment. Elle décida de reprendre la parole avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à s'énerver après elle :

"Enfin, tu devrais être content, Orochimaru viens de nous dire qu'on allait encore lui ..." Elle interrompit sa phrase avant de pouvoir la terminer, son instinct ayant décidé de reprendre l'alerte. La jeune fille décida de ne pas céder à cette panique soudaine et se mit à respirer plus lentement. Zaku termina sa phrase pour elle, totalement ignorant la soudaine vague de peur s'étant emparée de sa partenaire.

"Qu'on allait encore lui servir, ouais." Kin pouvait pratiquement dessiner Zaku faire un sourire franc, ce genre de sourire que seul Orochimaru pouvait lui faire décrocher. Le silence retomba sur la pièce, Kin débatant intérieurement si elle devait faire part de ses doutes au type à ses cotés. Elle décida de tenter une approche subtile pour amener le sujet :

"Dis moi ... Orochimaru, il compte vraiment énormément pour toi ... Pourquoi ?" Elle entendit Zaku grogner un peu et bouger sur son lit quelques secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse.

"Ca t'regardes pas." Au moins, le message était clair pour la jeune fille : "Fous moi la paix.". Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elle prit la décision de continuer lui parler de ses incertitudes malgré tout.

"Il ne t'as ... pas paru bizarre, tout à l'heure ? J'veux dire ... plus bizarre que d'habitude ?" La jeune fille entendit Zaku se lever de son lit et le rideau fut poussé, le temps pour le genin de passer. Le jeune homme étudia ensuite Kin de plus près, une expression de frustration étant ancrée sur ses traits. Elle se contenta de l'examiner en retour. Il était dans un état pitoyable, pâle, et vraisemblablement très fatigué. Son bras droit, encore valide, était accroché en bandoulière sur son torse, l'autre, le gauche - enfin, ce qu'il en restait - ayant été bandé, et restant fixe. Elle était tellement concentré à l'examiner qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'il commenca à hurler.

"Qu'est c'que tu racontes encore ? T'as plus confiance en Orochimaru, c'est ca ? Il t'as sortie d'la misère et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de douter de lui ?" Avec chaque mots, le volume de la voix augmentait toujours plus. Kin fronca les sourcils, se demandant comment il avait pu aussi facilement déduire son passé. Elle ne se laissa néanmoins pas démonter par l'ex-ninja et répliqua sur un ton équivoque :

"Oui, je doutes de lui ! On est pas forcé de le suivre aussi aveuglément que toi ! Tu devrais te voir, toujours en train de lui cirer les pompes !" Zaku sembla très mal prendre cette remarque et commenca à se pencher de façon menaçante vers elle, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit brutalement.

"Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Prévenez moi lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit jeu." Cette voix sarcastique ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Le troisième membre de leur "équipe" : Dosu Kinuta. Zaku se redressa et marmonna des insultes à l'égard de leur leader. Kin se contenta de lui adresser la parole de facon plus civile :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Dosu ?" Le jeune homme en question pencha la tête sur la droite, son oeil s'étant fixé sur elle. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre simplement :

"Je suis simplement passé prendre de vos nouvelles. Pour information, j'ai remporté mon combat dans l'arène, contre gros-tas. C'était ... bien trop facile. Je vais affronter le type qui t'as vaincu tout à l'heure dans la troisième épreuve, d'ailleurs, Kin."

"La troisième épreuve ? C'est quoi au fait ?" Demanda Kin en examinant son interlocuteur.

"Un simple tournoi, qui va se dérouler dans un mois. Notre cible va affronter Gaara du Désert, d'ailleurs." Il changea alors brusquement le sujet. "Sinon, puis-je savoir quel était la raison de votre dispute ?" Zaku saisissa l'opportunité pour reprendre la parole, sur un ton indigné, ses yeux fixés sur Dosu.

"Elle ose douter d'Orochimaru, momie. Elle doute de lui !" déclara t-il en pointant son menton vers Kin, le regard toujours fixé sur le leader implicite des trois. Dosu soupira sous ses bandelettes et fixa Zaku droit dans les yeux avant de parler.

"Je dois admettre que ... je doute moi aussi de lui." Tout le monde se figea dans la pièce, Kin et Zaku regardant Dosu comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, Dosu regardant tour à tour ses compagnons, son unique sourcil visible levé. Le silence dura une minute avant que le genin handicapé ne reprenne la parole.

"Toi aussi, hein ? J'vois que j'suis entouré de traîtres ... Tsk." Zaku commenca à se rediriger vers son lit mais la réponse du genin aux bandelettes le paralysa, une nouvelle fois.

"Dis moi, Zaku ... Tu n'as pas reconnu ces marques sur le corps de Sasuke Uchiwa ?" Kin pouvait jurer que Dosu faisait un sourire en coin sous ses bandelettes. Sourire qui devint vraiment visible une fois que la réponse de Zaku fut parvenue à ses oreilles.

"N-non. J'vois pas d'quoi tu veux parler ... momie." On pouvait sentir son manque de conviction dans sa voix, et le leader en profita pour entrer dans la brèche.

"Allons ... Je suis sur qu'Orochimaru t'en à déja parlé... Une marque dont il se sert pour ... tu sais ... choisir ses élus." Le sourire de Dosu s'élargissa d'autant plus que les épaules de Zaku s'affaissaient. Le genin se contenta de tourner un peu la tête dans la direction du jeune homme aux bandelettes, la résignation parfaitement visible dans son regard.

"Si ca peut faire plaisir à Orochimaru, alors tant mieux. J'trahirais jamais mon maitre. Jamais." Il commenca à écarter le rideau pour retourner à son lit, mais Dosu en décida autrement. Réduisant rapidement l'écart entre les deux, il saisissa Zaku par l'épaule, le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face et le regarda de la facon la plus agressive vue par les deux autres venant de lui.

"Ecoute moi bien, Zaku ..." Le ton semblait calme, le même calme qu'il y avait avant une tempête. "Si tu es avec Orochimaru, alors tu es contre moi. Je ne suis plus avec lui à partir de maintenant. Il nous a utilisé comme des rats de laboratoire, si ca te convient, tant mieux." Dosu respira un grand coup, pour se contrôler un peu, puis il reprit la parole. "Mais moi, je compte bien livrer la guerre à ce serpent. Si pour ca, je dois l'empecher de continuer à se servir de toi, alors je le ferais. Je vois mal quelle utilité il aurait d'un ... cadavre ..." Il entendit Zaku déglutir et Kin reculer un peu plus sur son lit. "Maintenant, fais ton choix. Rapidement. Rejoins moi ou meurt" Il tourna un peu la tête pour observer Kin. "Et ca vaut également pour toi."

La tension était à son comble dans la pièce, Dosu retenant toujours Zaku par les épaules et Kin étant toujours bloquée sur son lit. Le temps sembla s'étendre de manière exponantielle, les trois shinobis s'étudiant tour à tour, les deux résidents originel de l'infirmerie réfléchissant à la proposition du troisième. Ce fut la jeune fille qui brisa le silence la première.

"Je ... Orochimaru est passé nous voir, tout à l'heure. Il était bizarre, froid ... d'habitude, il aurait été chaleureux, compatissant ... mais il était distant ... Et puis ... il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui ... qui m'effrayait ..." Zaku la regarda, un peu choqué. Dosu la regardait aussi, impassible. Kin soupira et répondit à la "proposition" de Dosu :

"Je veux bien te rejoindre ... de toutes manières ... je sens que quelque chose de mauvais m'arrivera de toutes facons si je décide le contraire. Même si tu ne m'aurais pas tuée avant." L'expression de Dosu resta la même, mais il dirigea son regard vers Zaku, qui fixait toujours Kin, toujours le même air choqué sur le visage.

"Fais ton choix, Zaku. Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'as été qu'un pion depuis le début pour lui. Ta fidélité ne lui fait rien, mis à part que ca lui réserve de la chair à canon. Pourquoi mourir inutilement alors que tu pourrais recouvrir ta liberté ?" La personne en face de lui le surprit totalement dans sa réplique.

"Tu crois qu't'es mieux qu'lui ? Tu crois qu'j'ai pas vu dans ton jeu, momie ? Tu veux nous mettre de ton coté pour te servir de nous, tout comme Orochimaru l'a fait. J'préfèrerais crever que de te servir à quelqu'chose. Quitte à être un pion, j'prèfère encore rester celui du serpent." Dosu, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, détourna le regard de celui de son compagnon. Il avait raison, pour une fois ... Il était en train de faire comme l'homme qu'il s'était mis à haïr. Le genin relacha les épaules de l'autre jeune homme et recula de quelques pas, son oeil fixement accroché sur le sol. Il soupira et, sentant le lit de Kin sur l'arrière de ses genoux, s'y asseyit. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent en silence, Kin et Zaku regardant Dosu fixer ses pieds avec insistance. La situation venait de se retourner, c'était ce que constatait la jeune fille de son point de vue. Le genin aux bandelettes reprit brusquement la parole, du regret présent dans sa voix.

"Même si ca me fait bizarre de l'admettre, t'as raison Zaku ... Je ressemble à Orochimaru en agissant comme ca. Non, pire encore ... Orochimaru donnait le choix de le rejoindre ou non au moins, même si c'est un peu un piège ... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ... Je ne vois pas de raisons de vous tuer parce que vous avez fait votre choix. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous forcer à choisir ..." Il se releva, contourna le lit de Kin et fit son chemin vers la porte. La kunoichi l'interpella avant qu'il n'ait la chance de partir.

"Dosu ... Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure tient toujours, tu sais ?" Elle entendit Zaku marmonner quelque chose. Dosu, quant à lui, restait figé dans sa position. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi suivre davantage Orochimaru ... Comme je l'ai dis, dans tout les cas, ca sera mauvais. Autant t'aider." Une nouvelle fois, la situation venait de se retourner. Cette fois contre Zaku. Dosu regarda brièvement Kin, la remerciant silencieusement, puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois le troisième ninja de l'équipe. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser la tête, regardant à son tour le sol.

"Je ... Comment tu comptes faire pour t'venger ?" Le changement de sujet ne passa pas inapercu, mais le genin décida de faire comme si de rien était.

"A vrai dire ... Je pensais tuer Sasuke Uchiwa afin d'empécher Orochimaru d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Nous ne pouvons de toutes façons pas l'attaquer directement, ca tiendrait du suicide. Il est évanoui en ce moment même dans l'hôpital de ce village, mais je pense qu'ils l'ont mis sous surveillance pour éviter que le serpent n'essayes de l'avoir ... Nous improviserons bien quelque chose, si tu nous rejoins ..." Zaku regarda brièvement son bras gauche et soupira, reprenant la parole.

"A quoi je pourrais vous servir, de toutes manières ? J'peux plus me battre et j'risque plus d'être un boulet pour vous autre ..." Dosu secoua un peu la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Une ou deux minutes passèrent avant que la réponse ne vienne.

"On trouvera bien un moyen d'arranger ca ..." Sur ces mots, Dosu passa le lit de Kin, puis celui de Zaku et appela ses deux compagnons pour qu'ils viennent. Ils virent une fenêtre ouverte, un peu de matériel médical, et Dosu qui se tenait la, les attendant.

"Orochimaru à du faire surveiller les lieux. Je pense qu'il tient à vous utiliser malgré tout, il faudra donc ruser pour s'en sortir ..." Dosu tourna son regard vers le chariot contenant des médicaments qui se trouvait à sa droite, et prit quelques bouteilles de cachets-sédatif avant de les lancer à Kin. "Donnes en quelques un à Zaku, ca va l'aider à supporter sa douleur pendant le trajet"Att. Kin s'exécuta, prit quelques pillules et les tendit à leur troisième compagnon, qui les prit rapidement avant de se souvenir d'un détail.

"Une minute, j'allais oublier quelqu'chose !" Kin et Dosu le regardèrent bizarrement alors qu'il retournait vers son lit et qu'il saisissa tant bien que mal un objet qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Kin ne put retenir sa curiosité.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Zaku ricana avant de lui montrer l'objet. Kin fit un son de dégout. C'était l'autre partie de son bras gauche.

"Hey, faut bien qu'je l'prenne si on va l'opérer, nan ?" Dosu soupira et passa par l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Kin et Zaku suivirent le mouvement.

Et ce fut ainsi que commenca leur route vers la liberté.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, et bien ... voila. J'ai refondu entièrement le premier chapitre. Le reste suivra sans doutes. En tout cas, je suis assez fier de moi, je ne pense pas que ca soit trop mauvais ... Enfin j'espere. Critiquez, dites moi ce que vous aimez ou ce qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
